Betrayal of Love
by dandelionleon
Summary: Lebih baik merelakan satu perasaan hancur dari pada menghancurkan dua perasaan yang saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang. Aku tau, Chanyeol juga lelaki normal. Kau lebih pantas bersamanya. Kau seorang perempuan, hukum alam juga mendukung kalian untuk bersama.


**Title : Betrayal Of Love**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Moon Gayoung, Xi Luhan.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama, lil' bit angst /atau angst semua? Baca dulu deh -.,-b/**

 **Disclaimer : All of cast milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing, saya cuma nuangin imajinasi dengan minjem nama mereka.**

 **Warning ! Typo, Yaoi-straight, bahasa gak jelas, diksi kacau, dan siapkan kantung muntah sebanyak mungkin /ga/**

 **Recomended song :**

 **\- please don't**

 **-Lee Jung - Dumbness**

.

.

Cinta di balas cinta. Luka di balas luka. Semua harus ada timpal baliknya. Namun jika kau merasakannya, maka akan sulit membuktikan sebuah ucapan.

Dimana kau sangat mencintai keduanya. Lalu, apa yang akan kau pilih? Tetap menjalaninya, atau meninggalkan mereka demi kebahagiaan orang lain?

.

.

Baekhyun paham, tak ada yang indah dengan jatuh cinta. Semua hanyalah emosi semu sesaat. Makna dari kata 'jatuh-cinta' pasti berujung sakit. Cinta itu menyakitkan, terlebih jika telah di bumbui pengkhianatan.

Sejak awal, dirinya telah mengingatkan jika kesakitanlah kelak yang akan dia dapatkan jika berani bermain api cinta.

Namun apa daya. Ia telah di mainkan oleh sihir cinta, terjerat hingga dirinya terbelenggu dengan cinta yang semu.

Menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan adalah rekor baru yang ia dapatkan. Tentu saja, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah menjalin cinta dengan gadis atau lelaki mana pun.

Awalnya berjalan tanpa hambatan, namun pada akhirnya rasa sakit pula yang ia dapatkan. Rasa sakit yang di buat oleh pasangannya sendiri, dan juga sahabat sejak kecilnya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol. Moon Gayoung.

Mungkin dua nama itu akan terus melekat di benak Baekhyun sampai ia mati. Sebuah pengkhianatan besar yang hampir mengganggu keadaan jiwanya.

Batinnya menangis, namun senyumnya tak pernah luput dari bibir. Ia mencoba berpura-pura tak peduli, walau kenyataan telak menamparnya. Chanyeol, lelaki yang ia cintai justru mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Tak ada yang lebih pedih di bandingkan ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai memagut kasih dengan sahabatmu sendiri.

Malam itu, saat hari ulang tahun Baekhyun akan tiba dalam hitungan jam, ia melihat semuanya. Dua orang itu saling menautkan bibir, di depan matanya.

Rasanya, kakinya tak dapat lagi berpijak. Seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya seakan ingin berhenti bekerja. Otaknya tak mampu mencerna dalam beberapa menit. Berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi, atau sebuah lelucon di bulan Mei, walau pada kenyataannya takkan ada moment lelucon seperti itu pada bulan Mei.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Bisikannya terdengar lirih, bibirnya bergetar saat nama tersebut meluncur bebas dari sana. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon, entahlah... Baekhyun tak ingin mengetahui, namun rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tau? Sebaiknya aku segera mengaku tentang perselingkuhan kita pada Baekhyun."

Untaian kata itu seperti melumpuhkan otak kanan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku_"

"Lalu apa? Selamanya kita akan berhubungan seperti ini? Memendam rasa sakit di hati masing-masing? Aku tau Gayoung-a, kau selalu menangis saat melihat kemesraanku dengan dia!"

Dia? 'Dia' katanya? Mengapa terdengar seperti mengucapkan orang lain? Terasa jauh.

"Aku yang bersalah Chanyeol! Aku merebutmu darinya!"

"Tidak! Bukan kau yang merebutku. Kita sama-sama mencintai, Baekhyun terlalu bodoh hingga mau menerima ajakan cintaku dulu."

Ya, bodoh! Sangat bodoh!

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, mendengar lebih jauh justru akan semakin mencabik hatinya. Ia berlari menjauh dari sana. Mencoba berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Walau hatinya telah menjerit penuh kepiluan.

.

.

"Hey, makan yang banyak Sayang."

Akting yang bagus. Berlaku baik di depan kekasihmu, mencoba menyimpang busukmu.

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar. Dua minggu sejak ia mengetahui pengkhiantan, dua minggu pula hubungan 'kekasih' dan 'sahabat'nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dirinya sempat merenung, mungkinkah Chanyeol bosan padanya? Atau ia menyesal memilih Baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang lelaki?

Baekhyun sadar, dirinya tak secantik Gayoung- karena dia seorang lelaki. Namun Baekhyun tak habis fikir, jika Chanyeol memang menyukai Gayoung sejak awal, apa gunanya dia mendekati Baekhyun? Mengemis cintanya seperti orang gila. Membuat kejutan-kejutan romantis. Bahkan rela berendam di kolam renang selama satu jam saat musim dingin agar Baekhyun mau menerima cintanya.

Lantas, apa arti itu semua? Omong kosong? Atau lelaki tinggi itu hanya akting?

Mata sipitnya diam-diam melirik dua orang di depannya. Tampak saling menatap dengan senyuman malu-malu, khas orang baru jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun tau, jika Chanyeol baru saja terjerat dengan sahabat- dengan orang itu. Baekhyun enggan menyebut namanya lagi, ia sungguh muak bahkan melihat wajahnya pun rasanya enggan.

"Aku kenyang, kalian makanlah. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Ya, menjauh lebih baik di banding berdiam di antara sakit yang mendera hatimu. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dua orang itu merasakan cinta mereka. Ya, hanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Luhan, sahabat lelaki Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kelakuan Chanyeol sejak awal. Di mulai ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol mencium Gayoung di perpustakaan kota. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya marah selain melihat hal menjijikkan itu.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang seolah tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Seolah semua hanyalah guyonan di siang hari. Seolah semua hanyalah angin lalu. Tetapi ia tak bodoh untuk mengartikan tatapan sendu dari sahabatnya itu. Dibalik senyumnya, terselip sebuah kesedihan yang menyakitkan.

"Baek? Apa yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa sampai seperti itu?"

Luhan heran, tentu saja. Ia hanya bercerita tentang kelakuan Sehun yang mencuri kue cokelat adik kecilnya hingga menangis. Apa yang lucu hingga Baekhyun tertawa geli seperti itu?

"Tidak Lu, itu sangat lucu! Bagaimana bisa lelaki berusia dua puluh satu tahun merebut hak anak kecil yang tak berdosa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, di rengkuhnya tubuh rapuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Lama kelamaan, kekehan itu berubah menjadi sebuah isakan-isakan kecil yang menyedihkan.

"D-dia... Dia mengkhianati aku. Dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri."

Luhan hanya mampi diam, mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa aku harus merelakan kebahagiaan mereka? Aku tidak sanggup lagi." Lirihnya di akhir.

"Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumahnya. Tak ia pungkiri rasa lelah sering menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini. Lelah fisik dan batin.

Sudah seminggu, ia mencoba berlari dari Chanyeol. Memutuskan hubungan kontak, mencoba menjauh. Begitu pula dengan Gayoung. Ia takkan membuka pintu rumahnya ketika gadis itu mengetuk pintunya berulang kali.

Chanyeol mulai merasa jika Baekhyun telah mengetahui semuanya. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk meluruskan semuanya malam ini.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun. Pandangannya begitu tajam, mengarah pada Baekhyun yang belum juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara."

"Chanyeol?"

Ada yang berkata jika menghapus cinta tak semudah menghapus coretan pensil di atas kertas. Baekhyun tak menampik jika hatinya masih berdebar kuat saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

Tetapi, ingatannya kembali mengingat akan pengkhianatan menjijikkan itu. Lantas jika tak dapat terhapus, maka ia akan merobeknya hingga hancur, sekalipun itu akan menyakitinya.

Baekhyun telah memutuskan jalannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan."

.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk berkeliling di meja makan rumah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menyuruh Gayoung datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu tampak diam menunduk sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman lemahnya.

Gadis itu tersentak, sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Baek_"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka aku akan merelakannya." Lirih lelaki itu.

Pupil mata Chanyeol mengecil, seiring dengan melebarnya kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan alis tertaut.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang, giliran kalian."

Kini, lelaki mungil itu yang menunduk. Jika ia bisa, maka dirinya akan menutup kedua telinganya agar tak mendengar untaian kata menyakitkan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintai Gayoung dan maaf Baek... Selama ini kami telah membohongimu."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat, mencoba menahan agar buliran air mata sialannya tak luruh begitu saja.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya sejak awal begitu. Selamat, Chanyeol-a... Gayoung-a."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Apalagi dengan tatapan iba dari kedua orang yang ia sayangi dan ia benci.

"Kita berakhir." Ucap Baekhyun, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Baek! Jangan! Aku tau kau mencintai Chanyeol_"

"Kau juga mencintainya. Kalian sama-sama mencintai. Sedangkan aku seperti pagar yang ada di antara kalian berdua. Terkadang, pengorbanan itu di perlukan, Gayoung-a."

Gadis itu sudah menangis terisak, mencoba menahan lengan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu masih membelakanginya.

"Tetapi kau lebih tersakiti."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, berbalik... Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terhiasi air mata. Chanyeol tersentak, nafasnya seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu.

"lebih baik merelakan satu perasaan hancur dari pada menghancurkan dua perasaan yang saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang. Aku tau, Chanyeol juga lelaki normal. Kau lebih pantas bersamanya. Kau seorang perempuan, hukum alam juga mendukung kalian untuk bersama. M-maafkan aku karena menjadi penghalang selama ini. Seharusnya aku sebagai sahabatmu bisa menyadarinya sejak awal."

Pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat mematung, menatap ke arahnya.

"Jagalah dia, karena mungkin seterusnya aku takkan bisa menjaganya lagi. Maaf Chanyeol, karena membuatmu tertekan dengan sikap egoisku selama ini. Aku tak tau apa penyebabmu melakukan ini semua, tetapi aku yakin di balik itu semua kau memiliki alasan sendiri."

Hening, hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulut Gayoung, yang mana semakin membuat Baekhyun muak.

Tangan Chanyeol terjulur, hendak mengusap rambutnya. Sayangnya, respon tubuh Baekhyun berkata untuk menghindar. Lelaki mungil itu juga tak mengerti.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau hanya boleh melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, hatinya teramat sakit luar biasa saat melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun tak peduli lagi, jika dirinya tampak menyedihkan di depan dua orang perusak hatinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya sendiri. Biarlah, ini menjadi yang terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal, semoga kalian bahagia."

.

.

Lelaki itu membenarkan ucapannya, untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan Gayoung. Setahun berlalu, rasanya sangat mengerikan. Melewati hari-hari yang Baekhyun rasa seperti di neraka.

Puncaknya lagi saat ia menerima secarik undangan berwarna cokelat muda. Terukir nama dua orang disana.

 **Weeding invitation**

 **Park Chanyeol & Moon Gayoung**

 **Saturday, 25 October**

Bajingan sialan! Seolah tak bersalah sama sekali! Untuk apa dia mengirimku undangan? Mau menertawakanku?

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak demikian. Sayangnya ia tak kuasa melakukannya.

Luhan yang mengantarkan undangan itu tadi pagi. Lelaki China itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun tak harus datang. Bahkan Luhan sempat meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Ingin Luhan membuang undangan itu dari pada menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Namun sebuah amanah harus lah di sampaikan, dan Baekhyun takkan menyalahkan Luhan atas itu semua.

Ini kah akhir cerita cintanya?

Berakhir tragis dengan dia sebagai korbannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Bisiknya di depan cermin.

.

.

Baekhyun bukan seorang pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan. Bukan pula seorang yang sok tegar. Ia mencoba mengesampingkan isi hatinya. Biarlah, ini menjadi yang terakhir.

I can't say anything but

My painful heart is speaking

"Hey, Chanyeol? Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Baekhyun berucap seolah tak ada beban sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan jika lelaki di depannya menegang atas kehadirannya. Termasuk pula 'istri' sahnya yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

No matter how much I try to ignore it

Your image keeps flickering

"Y-ya, terima kasih Baek."

Seberapa keras Baekhyun membenci lelaki itu, ia tak bisa. Justru rasa cintanya mengalahkan segalanya.

"B-baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sekali selamat."

I don't know where I am or what I'm doing

So I feel suffocated and afraid

I want to run away, I want to yell and cry

The more time passes, my heart tears with scars

I want to lean against you and fall asleep just once

As if everything has stopped

No matter how much I call out with my heart

It doesn't reach that person

I don't know if I can do it or how I should do it

So I feel suffocated and afraid I want to run away, I want to yell and cry

The more time passes, my heart tears with scars

I want to lean against you and fall asleep just once

As if everything has stopped

Though they tell me that not everything can go my way

I can't stop this heart that thinks of you

 **.**

 **.**

Jikalau orang berkata bahwa akan membenci orang yang ia cintai saat pengkhianatan terjadi, maka Baekhyun yakin takkan sepenuhnya perasaan itu terhapus.

Goresan pensil yang terhapus, pasti akan meninggalkan sedikit bekas di atas kertas putih.

Melupakan tak semudah yang kau kira, butuh waktu.

Menyembuhkan luka di hati juga takkan semudah ketika kau mengobati jari yang teriris pisau.

Ia membenci Chanyeol, namun rasa cintanya masih bersarang di hatinya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi rasa benci itu pastilah ada.

Cerita cinta taklah harus selalu berakhir bahagia. Happy ending hanya berlaku di drama yang di sutradarai manusia.

Ini sakit, sangat sakit jika kau mau tau.

Tetapi, lebih sakit jika ia terus-terusan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai terbeban batin.

Ia takkan menghilang seperti Mermaid yang berubah menjadi gelembung. Baekhyun hanya akan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka semua. Orang-orang yang ia cintai dan ia benci.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apa coba? -..- /tau deh/**

 **sebenarnya ide ini muncul pas aku baca FF Hanase, ada yg tau FF keren itu? Aww~ ingus aku sampe keluar gara-gara mewek. Kkkk ...**

 **Kenapa aku buat si gayung? Aku emang lagi kesel sama dia gegara EXO NEXT DOOR itu.**

 **Ini memang aneh, tapi ... Well, hanya sedikit cemilan/? Di malam minggu. Sekalian selingan sebelum aku ngelanjutin FF yg masih dalam progress itu.**

 **Btw, aku minta saran kalian di kotak review. Gimana sih ceritanya ini? Aku tau ini gak sedih sama sekali. Aku gak pinter buat FF yg angst-angst gini, tapi sok-sokan bikin.**

 **Oke, gimme review pleaseeee? Saraghaeeee...**


End file.
